crypttvfandomcom-20200214-history
Mira
Mira ' is the villainess of ''Mira Mira, a short film released by '''Crypt TV and the fifth film in their "Fables" series (release date March 13, 2018). She was a monstrous ghoul who was revealed to be residing in the mirror of a hotel room. Design To be added later. Characteristics To be added later. History Original Short In "Vanity Kills", The film opens with a reveal of the hotel room's latest occupants, young couple Sandra and Jared. As Jared went to take a shower, Sandra looked at herself in the mirror, becoming alarmed when her reflection began to deform. As Sandra reached towards the mirror, an arm suddenly protruded from the mirror and pulled Sandra through it. When Sandra awoke, she found herself trapped inside the mirror, while Mira was back in the hotel room, looking at Sandra's lipstick. When Sandra asked for the creature's name, Mira answered her and looked up at Sandra, startling her. When Jared called out for Sandra and began coming down the stairs, Mira covered herself with a blanket, responding to Sandra's pleas not to hurt Jared by simply motioning for her to be quiet. When Jared entered the room and tried to turn "Sandra" around, Mira suddenly stood and turned to Jared, grabbing him and morphing into her true form as a man-eating creature. The evil Mira then sank her countless teeth into Jared's neck, killing him as Sandra helplessly watched from within the mirror. Mira then turned back to the mirror for a brief moment before walking away, leaving Sandra trapped inside the mirror realm along with four other faceless ghouls (who are possibly people Mira had previously left trapped inside the mirror). Creepypasta Series Mira reappeared in the CryptTV short film, "The Girl in the Mirror" which centers around the 10-year-old story's narrator and his 12-year-old cousin, Amanda. Amanda was spending the night with her younger cousin, with Amanda mocking him for the embarrassing birthmark on his face. But as Amanda continued to get ready for bed, the narrator suddenly saw Mira in the mirror she was brushing her hair in front of, with Amanda only noticing her after the boy witnessed her chew up a razor blade and hearing her whisper her name to the pair. After revealing her monsterous form, Mira pulled Amanda into the mirror, leaving her to be held down by the faceless ghouls while she came out of the mirror and approached Amanda's cousin. After touching his birthmark, the evil Mira suddenly retreated back into the mirror and killed Amanda by sucking her blood and organs out of her body, motioning for the boy to be quiet and regurgitating Amanda's innards onto the mirror before disappearing. While the boy eventually came to believe (after extensive therapy) that what he'd seen was a delusion and that Amanda was actually kidnapped while he was sleeping, his 14th birthday had him receiving a new dresser with a mirror. It was then that the boy saw Mira again, now holding his cousin's skull in her hand with a candle on top of it. In "Eye of the Beholder", the narrator was given another mirror for his bedroom for his 14th birthday, hoping it would allow him to recover from Amanda's "kidnapping". However, shortly after receiving the mirror, Mira briefly appeared to the boy again, holding Amanda's severed head. While his parents were out of town, Amanda's mother and the boy's aunt Sherry babysat for him, lambasting him for reading a horror book after bedtime and blaming him for Amanda's disappearance as she admired herself in the mirror, even referring to his birthmark as a "devil mark". At that, Mira re-appeared and emerged from the mirror, breaking Sherry's arms in an attempt to drag her into the mirror. It was then that Mira emerged from the mirror fully and killed Sherry by mutilating her with a razor blade, being stopped from dragging her corpse into the mirror by the boy's new dog Jess. Later on, though, after the boy's parents returned home and Sherry's body was found, Jess was put to sleep under the belief that he attacked and killed Sherry. Years later, the narrator (now an aging man) became secluded in a woodland cabin, keeping the vanity mirror covered as a way of keeping Mira at bay. The events of the short Creepypasta film, "New Blood", had disfigured teen Patty taking refuge at the man's cabin, being chased into the woods by vicious bullies Jake and Cece. After the pair broke into the cabin and Jake mortally stabbed the man, the couple prepared to mutilate Patty's face, only for the man to stop them by pulling the sheet from the mirror. At that, Mira emerged and devoured Jake and, after Cece broke the vanity, had her mirror minions reach out from the shards to rip Cece apart and drag her remains into their world. Afterwards, Mira (viewing the man as a kindred spirit) comforted him before the man died of his wounds before additionally comforting Patty before disappearing into Cece's compact mirror. Appearances *Mira Mira | "Vanity Kills" *Mira | "The Girl in the Mirror" *Mira | "Eye of the Beholder" *Mira | “New Blood“ *Mira | “School Days“ *Mira | “Boys Won't Be Boys“ Powers * * Vctims *Jared *Amanda *Sherry Gallery To be added later. Trivia * * * * * Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Females